La pelea del ramen
by Houshi-Daniel
Summary: ¡Atención chicos y chicas! Este es mi primer fic. Los invito... Se divertirán. Una emocionante competencia y un gran premio... Capítulo 4 ¡El Ganador!
1. Un concurso de leyenda

LA PELEA DEL RAMEN

DISCLAIMER: Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi, Dragon Ball Z © Toriyama Akira e Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko.

N/A: Es un crossover, inspirado en la forma de comer (devorar, tragar y hartarse) de estos personajes. Esta acción se desarrolla en una aldea del Sengoku Jidai… No pregunten cómo llegaron Naruto y Gokú… Sólo tengo 11 años.

CAPITULO 1

Según la leyenda había un castillo de ramen, pero para tenerlo tenías que ganar una competencia de ramen. Los concursantes eran: Naruto, Gokú e Inuyasha.

- Seguro que yo ganaré porque me gusta mucho el ramen.- dijo Naruto.

- ¡Ah… no! Eso sí que no… ¡Yo ganaré!- Dijo Goku.

- No bromeen… Yo soy mitad bestia y yo ganaré.- Dijo Inuyasha.

Entonces todos tomaron sus puestos.

- ¡Ahora! – Gritó el réferi.- ¡Bang!

- ¡Clones de sombra! - Gritó Naruto.

- ¡Hey eso es trampa! – Gritaron Goku e Inuyasha.

- No señores… Él está utilizando clones.- Dijo el réferi.

- "Naruto ya lleva 10 tazones llenos, Goku lleva 9 e Inuyasha lleva 11… Inuyasha lleva la delantera" – Declaró el juez.

- Sigh… vog… - ¡slurrp! – Aggh… - ¡slurrp! Ganar.-dijo Inuyasha.

- ¡Ya sé! - dijo Gokú:- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!- De pronto su cabello empezó a brillar, cambiando de negro a dorado; así como sus ojos se volvieron azules.

- "¡Oh no! ¡Goku se va a transformar para tragar más rápido!"- Pensó Naruto:- "¡Ya sé que hacer!"

- ¡Multi clones de sombra!- Gritó Naruto.

- ¡Mierda! – Gritó Inuyasha. Una idea llegó a su mente como un rayo fulminante…

- ¡Kagome! Sostén esto… - Dijo Inuyasha, dándole la Tessaiga.

- ¿Para qué? – Preguntó la chica.

- Para transformarme en demonio y así ganaré. – Le contestó Inuyasha.

- Esa es una idea estúpida hermano. - Dijo Sesshomaru, acercándose:- Así matarías a Kagome.

- Bueno entonces llévatela por ahí.- Le respondió Inuyasha, indiferente. Pero no vió que a la miko le palpitaba con fuerza una venita en la sien.

- Inuyasha… ¡Siéntate!- Gritó Kagome.

Su cara se estrelló con fuerza en el plato frente a él. Como tenía la boca abierta, un gran bocado cruzó por su garganta, simulando una anaconda devorando. Esforzándose, levantó la cara cubierta de pasta.

- ¿Y eso porqué? – Preguntó el hanyou, molesto y a la vez desesperado.

- Porque capaz y Sesshomaru me pierda por ahí.- Le contestó, una molesta Kagome, tomando la espada y señalando al Taiyoukai, quien frunció el ceño al sentirse aludido. Como respuesta a ella, le aplicó un golpe leve, pero que provocó el desmayo en la chica. La tomó en brazos y se dio la vuelta, seguido por Rin y Jaken.

- Ya puedes seguir jugando. Ya sabes dónde encontrarla… - Dijo Sesshomaru:- Transfórmate cuando quieras.

- Bum…bum…bum… - Las fuertes palpitaciones no se hicieron esperar:- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaah!- Gritó Inuyasha.

- "Todos los competidores devoran rápidamente, pero… ¡Inuyasha se acaba de transformar en demonio!" – Exclamó el juez, emocionado:- "De esta forma se emparejan los marcadores…"

Las últimas anotaciones son: Inuyasha 200, Goku 200 y Naruto 200.

¿Quién ganará?... No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de: LA PELEA DEL RAMEN


	2. Las ventajas del enemigo

VENTAJAS DEL ENEMIGO

DISCLAIMER: Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi, Dragon Ball Z © Toriyama Akira e Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko.

N/A: En este capítulo me ayudo mi mejor amigo en el fic.

Capitulo 2

De esta forma todos van empatados…

- ¡Pssst!... ¡Hey! - Salió un ruido de un arbusto detrás de Inuyasha.

Este, espantado preguntó con voz baja:- ¿Quién eres?

Del arbusto escuchó que salió la voz de Miroku.

-Inu… no te transformes en youkai porque yo te voy a ayudar a ganar.-Dijo Miroku.

-Bueno pero… ¿Cómo? - Preguntó Inuyasha.

- Utiliza tus garras para hacer un hoyo en la mesa y yo pondré ahí mi vórtice.

- Está bien… -¡Garras de acero!

Naruto se da cuenta que Inuyasha pide más tazones "¿Y ahora qué hago? Inu y Gokú me van a vencer… "¡Ya sé! ¡Aaaaaaahhhhh!

- "De repente Naruto se está transformando en algo… ¡¡EL ZORRO DE LAS NUEVE COLAS!!" - Exclamó el réferi.

-¡Oh no!... ¡Me van ganar! - Dijo Gokú. Tras pensarlo rápidamente se llevó la mano a la sien. Entonces se tele transportó con el supremo Kaio sama.

Gokú le pidió a Kaio sama que le saque su cola y así poder ganar.

Con tal que se fuera rápido de su planeta, le saco la cola después de 2 horas.

Gokú volvió a la competencia para ganar y entonces se transformo en súper saiyajin fase 4.

Y empezó a tragar más rápido. Ni se veían los utensilios que utilizaba para comer.

Entonces un clon de Naruto llamó a Sasuke y le dijo:

- ¡Hey!... Apuesto a que yo te gano comiendo ramen.- Dijo el clon de Naruto.

- Ah no… Tú no me ganas ¡¡Yo te gano!! - Dijo Sasuke, recordando la rivalidad que tienen entre ellos.

- Entonces… ¡Vámonos a comer ramen! – Le dijo el clon de Naruto.

Y muy lejos de ahí se escuchó:

- Jajajajajaja ¡Yo ganaré! ¡De veras!

Entonces Naruto creó a 2 clones más.

Uno hizo el jutsu sexy para distraer al réferi.

Y el otro se escabulló para anotar que el verdadero Naruto llevaba más tazones.

El muy tramposo del clon le puso que Naruto llevaba 100,000 tazones.

Y no se dio cuenta que Inuyasha lleva 100,000.

Y Gokú llevaba 100,000… Era un empate. ¡Otra vez!...

CONTINUARA…

¿Ya vieron los marcadores? ¡Es un empate! (Otra vez)


	3. El ruido más raro

EL RUIDO MÁS RARO

DISCLAIMER: Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi, Dragon Ball Z © Toriyama Akira e Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko.

N/A: Espero que les divierta el capitulo

CAPITULO 3

Entonces Inuyasha, Gokú y Naruto comieron mucho ramen pero…

- "¡Aaay!... ¡Me duele el estómago!... Y mucho.- Pensaron los tres, casi al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Ya sé! - Exclamó Naruto:- ¡Jutsu multiclones de sombra!

Así, mientras algunos clones comían, el Naruto original se fue al baño lo más rápido que pudo…

Y Gokú lo vio y pensó: "Tengo que ir al baño pero… ¿Cómo?"

De pronto se le ocurrió la idea: "¡Ahhhh! ¡Ya sé!..."

- ¡¡Kaio-sama!! – Exclamó Gokú:- ¡¿Qué hago?! Me duele el estomago y no sé qué hacer…

- ¿¿_Por qué no piensas por ti mismo, Gokú?? –_ Le dijo el supremo Kaio-sama.

_**- ¡¡No tengo cerebro para pensar idiota!! **_– Le contestó, desesperado.

- Bueno, pero no era para que me dijeras idiota.- Le contestó muy sentido el Kaio-sama.

- Bueno, perdóname pero es que… _**¡¡Me estoy cagando!!**_

- Está bien, le hablaré al juez para que puedas llamar a uno de tus amigos pero… ¡Ya sé! Te mando a Kaio-shin, para que con su magia te limpie.

- ¡¡Qué buena idea!! ¡¡Gracias supremo Kaio!!

Y no muy lejos de ahí… Para mayor exactitud, en el baño…

¡¡Psssssshhhhhh!! ¡¡¡Prrrrrrrrreeeeeettthh!! ¡¡Prrrrrrrrrrrrrrrroooooooth!!

La multitud enmudece ante los extraños ruidos y hay quien piensa que pronto llegará una tormenta…

"¡Aaay noooo! ¡Creo que voy a estar toda mi vida aquí!

E Inuyasha no se queja porque Miroku lo ayuda… con la kazaana. (Recuerden que Miroku está **bajo** la mesa)

- ¡¡ Y Los marcadores son: Naruto: 10, 400,000; Gokú: 1, 090,000 E Inuyasha: 100, 000,000!!

Pero Miroku se distrae viendo a las kunoichis en minifalda, así que mueve el brazo y se quema la espalda con el ramen recién hervido que Inuyasha le echa por el hoyo de la mesa, fingiendo que se los comía (pero no dudemos en que le echa un tazón por cada dos que se acababa él solo)

Gokú va llamando a Vegeta para que coma en su lugar…

- Bueno… - Dice Vegeta:- Pero te apuras porque a Bulma no le gusta que coma chucherías, excepto con su permiso… y sólo que ella me las prepare.

Gokú va rápidamente al baño para hacer del 2.

Pero mucha gente mira extrañada a Inuyasha, que porqué _no va al baño_…

Mientras tanto, la Kagome despierta y quiere ir a la competencia...

En otro lugar, Naraku en su castillo dice:-_** ¡¡¡Tengo mucha hambre !!!**_

Pero huele a sopa instantánea… "¿De dónde vendrá éste exquisito olor?"

Acude a donde se realiza la competencia y ve que Naruto estaba en el baño.

"¡Ya sé! Me convertiré en Naruto para entrar en la competencia"…

Y se transformó y llegó a la competencia. Y que empieza a comer bien rápido. Tanto que el promedio de Naruto subió de _**10, 400,000**_ a _**100, 000, 000,000.**_

Todos estaban sorprendidos por la velocidad de comer de "Naruto" y empezaron a vitorearlo y aplaudirle.

Pero Naruto ya iba saliendo del baño, para ver qué pasaba.

Vio que su "clon" estaba compitiendo y se fue a tomarse el día libre, para molestar a Sakura.

Pero no se dio cuenta que su supuesto clon era Naraku.

Inuyasha vio los marcadores… ¡Y se infartó de lo que vio! Pero despertó y rápidamente hizo dos agujeros en la mesa para superar a Naruto.

Mientras tanto, Sesshoumaru se había echado un "coyotito". Cuando va despertando del sueño, vio que Kagome no estaba y pensó que Inuyasha lo mataría por no tener a la Kagome cerca y llamó a Jaken, para que la buscara por él.

Pero Kagome regresó con Sesshoumaru y le dijo, muy coqueta:- Cierra los ojos.

Sesshoumaru los cerró, pensando que le iba a dar un beso, pero Kagome le dijo:- ¡Llévame a la competencia con Inuyasha!

Y Sesshoumaru se negó, entonces la Kagome gritó:- ¡¡Siéntate!!

Sesshoumaru se cayó de golpe. Y lejos de ahí, Inuyasha se va cayendo de boca abierta en el ramen recién preparado.

Por el impacto del "siéntate", Sesshoumaru se dio cuenta que Kagome le puso un collar al igual que Inu, cuando le dijo que cerrara los ojos.

Bueno, los marcadores son: Inu: 100, 000, 000, 000; Naruto: 100, 000, 000, 000 y Gokú: 999, 668, 445…

Y es un empate entre Inu y "Naruto"…

CONTINUARA…


	4. El ganador!

El ganador!

DISCLAIMER: Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi, Dragon Ball Z © Toriyama Akira e Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko.

N/A: Hola, este es mi último capítulo. Pronto comenzaré a escribir una nueva historia. Espero que les guste este final (Y si no, pues recuerden que es mi primer fic. Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja)

¿Se acuerdan pues que Naraku disfrazado de Naruto se integro a la competencia? Los marcadores eran: Inu: 100, 000, 000, 000; Naruto: 100, 000, 000, 000 y Gokú: 999, 668, 445

Justamente en ese momento...

¡BANG!

Se escuchó una explosión. Los clones de Naruto se habían desvanecido.

- ¡Qué fue eso? – Exclamó Naruto, espantado. (El verdadero, mientras acompañaba a Sakura tomando un té)

Gokú, por escuchar la explosión mientras comía, se atragantó con el ramen. Y la primera persona en quien pensó que podía ayudarle… Así que rápidamente se fue con Kaio-sama.

- ¡Argarggggfs! - Dijo (Más bien trató de decir) Gokú.

- ¿Qué dices? – Preguntó indiferente el Kaio-sama, pues estaba jugando al ajedrez con Gregory y Bubbles, su mono.

- ¡Aargarggggfs! – Volvió a decir Gokú, moviendo los brazos y señalando su garganta.

- No te entiendo Gokú.- Volvió a decir Kaio-sama, sin verlo. A Gregory le llamó la atención la insistencia de Gokú y se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Le jaló del brazo al Kaio-sama y le hizo las mismas señas.

- Sí Gregory, ya lo sé. Gokú sigue tragando en ése torpe concurso. Te apuesto a que en cualquier momento se va a atragantar y vendrá a pedir ayuda…

Gokú continuaba manoteando. Cuando Gregory notó que se estaba poniendo morado, volvió a jalarle la manga al Kaio y hacerle las mismas señas.

- Je, je, je, je… ¡Que gracioso te ves Gregory! Estás imitando a Gokú como si se hubiera atragantado, ja, ja, ja, ja.

En una de ésas, Gokú ya no puede mas y le acomoda un zape al Kaio-sama con fuerza.

- ¡Óra, wey! – Gritó al sentir el madrazo. Al voltear y darse cuenta que era Gokú se enojó mucho.

- ¡Aaaahhhh! ¡Ya valiste cabrón! – dijo Kaio-sama y le pegó con todas sus fuerzas en su estómago, haciendo que Gokú se desatorara con todo y vómito incluido.

- ¡GRACIAS KAIO-SAMA! ^w^ - Dijo Gokú, aliviado:- ¡Sabía que podía contar contigo! ¡Gracias! – Y en ese momento se teletransportó a la tierra.

- De nada… Pinche hijo de (…esto fue censurado para que los menores de edad no tomen malos ejemplos de lo que leen… je, je, je, je, je) se quedó murmurando Kaio-sama completamente batido de ramen vomitado.

Bubbles y Gregory se le acercaron y lo olieron. Bubbles tomó con el dedo uno de los fideos y se lo comió… mientras el pequeño Gregory solo se sonreía discretamente.

- Gregory… no te rías…

Pero todos se sorprendieron al ver los tazones de "Naruto", que ya llevaba 999, 999, 999, 999, 999 tazones y Gokú apenas 999, 999, 999, 999, 994 (Le descontaron 5 por que fue a vomitar al más allá).

Y el Inuyasha casi alcanza a Naruto con 999, 999, 999, 999, 997.

Pero en ese instante Naraku eructó y con el eructo desapareció el disfraz de Naruto y todos se espantaron y salieron corriendo, excepto Inuyasha y Gokú…

Ah si… También los jueces se quedaron (Y Miroku, recuerden que sigue **debajo** de la mesa).

"¡Qué estará pasando?" Se preguntaba Miroku, que no podía ver nada porque lo tapaba el mantel.

Naruto llegó en ése momento con un brassier copa b en las manos.:- ¡Qué está pasando!

- ¡Ku, ku, ku, ku! ¡Me quedaré con todo este ramen! ¡Muajajajajaja! - exclamó Naraku:- ¡Y seré el más poderoso del mundo!

- ¡ Eso si ke no! ¡Te jodes por ke yo seré el ganador! – Dijo Naruto

- ¡Eso si ke me enojaaa! ¡Aaaaaaahhh! – Gokú se transforma en Super sayajin fase 4 (para acabar con Naraku).

- ¡No sean idiotas! ¡Hay que trabajar juntos para vencerlo! ¡Quien esté de acuerdo conmigo... Sígame! - Exclamó Inu.

Y Gokú y Naruto lo siguieron.

- Ahora... ¡Ataquen! ¡KAZE NO KIZU! - Dijo Inuyasha con su espada Tessaiga.

- ¡Rasengan! - Dijo Naruto con su ataque especial.

- ¡Kaaaa... Meeeee... Haaaa... Meee...! ¡HAAAAAAAA!

Así, los tres le lanzaron el ataque juntos Naraku.

- ¡Por favor! ¡N- no me maten! ¡Yo solo keria comer! - dijo Naraku:- ¡AAAAHHHHH!

y murió Naraku.

En ese momento, los tres se felicitaron entre sí, olvidándose del premio, hasta que... llegó un juez y les dijo:

- ¡Como premio por habernos salvado de Naraku… los tres son los ganadores! ¡Ahora ustedes son los nuevos dueños del castillo de ramen!- Exclamó con felicidad.

Y los tres gritaron felices:

- ¡A COMER!

Y así acaba esta historia…. The end.

¡Aaaah! ¡Esperen... me olvide de alguien! XD

- ¡Hola Inuyasha! ¿Estás Ahí? ¡Hola! - dijo Aome, desde el foso del castillo.

- ¿Podrías bajarte de una buena vez de mi espalda, mocosa? - Le grito Sesshoumaru... aún con el collar puesto.

Ahora si fin

Gracias por leer.


End file.
